Give Me Auslly
by Not For A Moment
Summary: From the Author of Music & Possession, Barely Touchable, and Love & Luck: A collection of One-Shots for my fellow Auslly shippers! c:
1. Prompts

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The plots and ideas of the one-shots are mine. I do not own the Prompts.**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is just a collection of one-shots I plan on doing. I know you were all expecting a new story or something, but I don't want to put any more strain on myself than I already have. My goal is to get all of the prompts done by January 1, 2015. There are a total of 50 prompts so this is going to be one long collection...oy vey...

So down below the line is the list of prompts I will be doing. _**How it works:**_ I will write one-shots based on the title of the prompt and choose which genres the story will be about. All of them have "Romance" as a genre, because really, most of us are hardcore Auslly shippers! XD. LOL! I will be "checking off" the prompts I do as I post them, so don't be surprised if one day you check this "chapter" again and find that some prompts have an "**X**" next to the title/number. And I won't be going in order, so just a heads up.

_Enjoy guys!_

* * *

WORD PROMPTS:

**(1) **~ _Castle_

[Genres:] Friendship, Smut, Fluff, Romance, Humor

**(2) **~ _Band-Aids_

[Genres:] Fluff, Romance, Humor, Friendship, Smut

**(3) **~ _Color_

[Genres:] Angst, Humor, Fluff, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Smut

**(4) **~ _Plaid Shirts_

[Genres:] Humor, Fluff, Romance, Smut

**(5) **~ _Fire Extinguisher_

[Genres:] Angst, Humor, Fluff, Romance, Smut

**(X) **~ _DVD Players: #6_

[Genres:] Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut

**(7) **~ _Roses_

[Genres:] Angst, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Smut

**(8) **~ _Letters_

[Genres:] Angst, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Smut

**(9) **~ _Gum Wrappers_

[Genres:] Humor, Fluff, Romance, Smut

**(10) **~ _Calculators_

[Genres:] Humor, Fluff, Romance, Smut

**(11) **~ _Honesty_

[Genres:] Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Angst, Humor, Romance, Drama,

**(12) **~ _Sweatpants_

[Genres:] Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut

**(13) **~ _Dream_

[Genres:] Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Smut

**(14) **~ _Secret_

[Genres:] Romance, Humor, Smut, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

**(15) **~ _Boredom_

[Genres:] Humor, Smut, Romance, Fluff, Friendship

**(16) **~ _Junk_

[Genres:] Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Smut, Romance

**(17) **~ _Stars_

[Genres:] Fluff, Romance, Friendship, Humor

**.**

PHRASE PROMPTS:

**(18) **~ _Oh, My Darling_

[Genres:] Angst, Romance, Fluff

**(19) **~ _You Are My Sunshine_

[Genres:] Angst, Fluff, Romance, Smut

**(20) **~ _The Things We Do For Love_

[Genres:] Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Smut, Angst, Fluff,

**(21) **~ _A Red Scarf_

[Genres:] Angst, Fluff, Romance, Smut

**(22) **~ _A Blank Sheet of Paper_

[Genres:] Romance, Fluff, Smut, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,

**(23) **~ _The Minute Hand_

[Genres:] Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut

**(24) **~ _Hugs and Kisses_

[Genres:] Fluff, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Smut

**(25) **~ _Caution Wet Floor  
_

[Genres:] Humor, Friendship, Romance, Fluff

**(26) **~ _Miracle Stories_

[Genres:] Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Angst, Romance,

**(27) **~ _Drugs, the Drugs_

[Genres:] Humor, Angst, Drama, Romance, Smut

**.**

QUOTE PROMPTS:

**(28) **~ _"I never stopped loving you, I just stopped showing it."_

[Genres:] Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Drama, Angst, Romance

**(29) **~ _"I tried to forget you, but the harder I tried, the more I thought about you."_

[Genres:] Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Smut, Angst

**(30) **~ _"If you want to hide something, put it in plain sight."_

[Genres:] Angst, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut

**(31) **~ _"YES! Success!"_

[Genres:] Humor, Fluff, Romance, Friendship, Smut

**(32) **~ _"He's dead but he still sings."_

[Genres:] Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Horror, Romance, Drama, Smut

**(33) **~ _"In the beginning, it seemed like it was going to be a romance."_

[Genres:] Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut

**(34) **~ _"Endings are determined by the bond."_

[Genres:] Angst, Fluff, Horror, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**.**

SONG PROMPTS:

**(35) **~ _"Mine" – Taylor Swift_

[Genres:] Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Smut

**(36) **~ _"Here With You" – Allstar Weekend_

[Genres:] Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Smut

**(37) **~ _"Back For You" – One Direction_

[Genres:] Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut

**(38) **~ _"Isn't She Lovely?" –Stevie Wonder_

[Genres:] Fluff, Romance, Humor, Friendship

**(39) **~ _"Superman" – Joe Brooks_

[Genres:] Fluff, Romance, Humor

**(40) **~ _"Bring Me the Night" – Sam Tsui & Kina Grannis_

[Genres:] Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Friendship, Smut

**(41) **~ _"Kiss Me Slowly" – Parachute_

[Genres:] Angst, Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fluff

**(42) **~ _"Love Bug" – Jonas Brothers_

[Genres:] Drama, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Smut

**(43) **~ _"Can I Have This Dance" – High School Musical 3_

[Genres:] Fluff, Romance, Humor, Friendship

**(44) **~ _"Fly Me to the Moon" – Frank Sinatra_

[Genres:] Friendship, Humor, Fluff, Romance

**(45) **~ _"Ultraviolet" – The Stiff Dylans_

[Genres:] Humor, Fluff, Romance, Friendship

**(46) **~ _"Without You" – Usher_

[Genres:] Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Smut

**(47) **~ _"Beauty in the Broken" – Hyland_

[Genres:] Friendship, Smut, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Angst, Romance

**(48) **~ _"Everything About U" – IM5_

[Genres:] Fluff, Romance, Humor

**(49) **~ _"Endlessly" – The Cab_

[Genres:] Fluff, Romance, Smut

**(50) **~ _"All Over Again" – Big Time Rush_

[Genres:] Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Smut

* * *

******_Feel free to join me and take up the challenge of completing all the prompts. If you want a copy of the prompts, PM me so I can send it to you. And if you decide to make your own collection using the same prompts, please send me the link to your collection because I'd love to read it! _**_**And maybe if we get enough people, we could start a community. c:**_

Thanks for reading!

_~Hannah V._


	2. DVD Players: 6

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The plots and ideas of the one-shots are mine. I do not own the Prompts.**

_Enjoy guys!_

* * *

**Prompt: **#6 - DVD Players

**Genre(s): **Humor, Fluff

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Auslly, Auslly, Auslly!

**Background:** _AU. A bit OOC. Both A&A are 24 yrs. old._

**Warnings?** Some soft swearing, _mentions_ of sex, really nothing major.

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**DVD Players**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was the DVD Player.

Of all the things in his house, it had to be the damn DVD Player that decided not to work. Might as well have told him the refrigerator stopped working and the battery in his car died. Nothing could have put him in an even worse mood than the DVD Player taking a crap on him. Not after, he just came home from the electronics store with the brand new Zaliens movie.

Though there was something, scratch that, _someone, _who could make his mood better.

"Austin!" a voice called.

It was a sound so sweet and soft, it was better than music.

He craned his head, his lips curling into a grin. Ally flounced into the room, a bright smile on her face. Her russet hair sat on her shoulders in waves, tumbling softly as she walked. Her eyes scanned the living room quickly before landing on him, seated on the couch and looking up at her. She padded across the room and over towards him to sit on his lap.

Instinctively, his arm went around her waist, lips brushing her temple tenderly. "Hello beautiful," he breathed into her ear, trying not to glare at the broken device mocking him from across the room.

"How'd your trip to the mall go?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

He grimaced. "Fine, but the DVD Player is broken." He pointed to the flat screen mounted on the wall. Across the screen displayed in big, blocky white letters were the words: "NO DISC." Austin scowled at the damaged piece of technology. "The disc is in there, and I've tried everything; turning it off, unplugging it, unplugging the TV, and blah, blah, blah."

Ally stood, walking over to the device. Austin stole a peak at her rear, enjoying how it slightly swayed with her hips. His tongue feather across his lips, enticed. Desire spiked in his bloodstream, hot like molten lava. Ally's voice pulled him out of his stupor.

"Wanna go and get a new one?"

"Now?" Austin withdrew the temptation to whine; he was a man. "I just got back from the store fifteen minutes ago."

Ally blinked. "And?"

He groaned. He didn't want to spend fifteen minutes driving to the mall, find a parking spot that was nearly impossible to find nowadays, walk all the way to the end of the mall to the electronics store, choose a new DVD Player, and then drive fifteen minutes back home. It took him an hour to buy a movie. Going for a new DVD Player would only triple that time.

He sighed. "I'm guessing I have no choice, right?" Austin stood, snatching his keys off the coffee table in front of him. He feigned a glare at his unbelievably amazing girlfriend, which made her roll her eyes playfully at him. "But, you're coming with me."

Ally shrugged and grinned. She sauntered towards him, interlocking their hands, and pulling them along to his car. He purposely went around the car the long way so to sneak another glance at her bottom as she climbed into the car. An idiotic smile grace his lips and he hurried over to the driver's side.

_Most definitely gonna tap that when we get home_, he thought before starting the car and heading to the mall to get a damn new DVD Player.

**.**

"Why are there so many?" he asked, irritated, as they walked through the isle where the DVD Players were located. "I mean, come on. How and why are they still making these things? Everything's digital so people go on Web-Flicks."

Ally shoved his arm, getting him to shut up promptly. "Could you stop whining? We've only been here five minutes."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Let's just pick one and go already."

Ally opened her mouth to speak, but another voice – one too perky and flirty for his liking – cut her off. "Hello, do you need any help today?" They turned to see a blonde employee standing right behind them, lips stretched so that she beamed the Cheshire Cat – from ear to ear. "If you're looking for a DVD Player, as you can see, we have a large variety."

"We see," he said flatly. He was slightly annoyed that he was wasting his time buying a new DVD Player. When, he could be at home, in bed with Ally, their bodies all sweaty and tangled together. Instead, he just _had_ to be at the electronics store looking for an effing DVD Player. "Can you just point us out to the best one and we'll be on our way?"

"Are you sure?" the way too lively employee asked. "Because many of them have different features like Wi-Fi connectivity, Blu-Ray compatibility, and..."

Austin zoned out, his nerves prickling under his skin. He wanted to leave – now. What stopped him? For one thing, the blonde wouldn't quit talking and Ally was too wrapped up in listening to the cheerful employee that she didn't even pay attention. He stifled a groan and busied himself by watching a kids' movie playing on one of the nearest televisions.

"What do you think, Austin?"

Ally's voice grabbed his attention. He turned, finding her pointing to a black DVD Player in front of her. He glanced at it, unimpressed, and looked back at her, forcing a faux smile to his lips. "It's fine, that the one we getting?"

His girlfriend looked back at the device, then at him, and then back at the employee. "This one's good," Ally said, with a nod of her head. "We'll take it."

"Great!" the employee beamed. "I'll be right back with your device." The blonde strode away, much to his relief. She was just too happy for his taste, especially since all he wanted to do was just go, and spend the rest of the afternoon with Ally – preferably in bed and naked.

"Finally," he mumbled as soon as she was out of earshot. "I'd thought she'd never leave."

Ally clicked her tongue before wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well don't worry Grumpy, we're already done. All we have to do is pay for the DVD Player and go home." The brunette stood on the tips of her toes, brushing her lips softly against his.

He kissed her back, nipping her bottom lip teasingly, before curling his arms around her waist as well. Austin pulled back, enough so that he could trail his mouth up the curve of her jaw. He let his lips linger along the tip of her ear, his breath hot and short. "We're finishing this at home," he growled with a playfully bite to prove his point.

The perky worker came back, a box in hand. She handed it to them, rattling off a set of instructions for installation before wishing them a great day and bouncing away. Austin rolled his eyes, still mildly irritated, and steered Ally toward the cash registers. He paid for the damn DVD Player and couldn't wait to get home.

**.**

"What the hell is a HDMI cable?" he spat, looking at the instructions then back at the items sprawled across the floor. "There's no cable here."

"That's because we didn't get it while we were at the store," Ally said, sitting on the couch and looking amused as he struggled to install the DVD Player.

Instead of racing up to their bedroom, as he had planned, Ally had insisted they install the DVD Player first. To, "get it out of the way," as she had said. He didn't agree at first, wanting nothing more than to take her up the bedroom and have his wicked way with her. However, she used her "doe eyes" on him – he couldn't say no.

"What?" he shouted. He dropped the instruction and clawed the floor for the box. His eyes scanned over the surface until he found what he was looking for: "HDMI Cable Not Included." Austin mentally slapped himself for not paying attention to the irritating worker's instructions. "Why didn't you tell me this _before _we left the store?"

Ally smirked. "I did. But obviously your mind was elsewhere."

With that, she stood, hips swaying a little more than normal, and sauntered out of the room. His heart dropped in his chest, pants a bit tighter, and eyes wider. He saw the twinkle in her eye and it made him swallow, hard.

He knew that look.

He didn't waste a second getting to his feet. Austin raced up the stairs and after his girlfriend, slamming the door shut to their bedroom behind him.

The DVD Player could wait.

* * *

**Footnote:** I know, why no smut? We'll get to that later, because they're are plenty of prompts for it c; Any who, _don't forget to activate your S.A.R.P's and review~!_

Thanks for reading!

_~Love y'all, Hannah V._


End file.
